The Doctors Adventures In Wonderland
by AppleBomb096
Summary: When the Eleventh Doctor and Clara turn up on a planet called wonderland they find some distressing scenes, will the Doctor and Clara be able to help this time or is this just too much to handle? Whouffle included!
1. Chapter 1

Trying out on writing my own fanfiction, let me know if you want me to continue and what you think!

Chapter 1.

"So, where we off to?" The young women questions as she steps into the spaceship, the mysterious man smiles childishly and looks at his companion with a gleam in his eyes, he claps his hands together "Wonderland".

"Shut up, no, shut up" the women exclaims excitedly, "As in Alice in wonderland?", the man swoops around excitedly and nods with a massive grin, "oh yes Clara, yes we are". He pulls the lever on his console and the air is filled with a weezing sound, a sound most people would relate to as hope.

"So, how was your day?" He asks in attempt to make conversation, "really Doctor, are you actually trying to be normal?" Clara smiles cheekily, the Doctor stares thoughtfully at his impossible girl, he smirks and laughs slightly "you're right, normals boring" he flaps his arms around as he speaks as if he is trying to take off.

They both laugh and the Tardis comes to a halt, both glance at each other smiling and step to the double doors slowly. "You ready?" the Doctor grabs Clara's hand and she gives an ecstatic squeeze, "well then what are we waiting for?".

The doctor clicks his fingers and the Tardis doors fly open revealing a wondrous land full of gigantic flowers and surreal creatures. Clara stands in astonishment, "This can't be real, Wonderland is just a story"

the Doctor shakes his head causing his floppy hair to shake with him, "Where do you think Lewis Carroll got his inspiration from? His imagination? Come on Clara!" tapping her on the nose, "well i just thought..."; Both the Doctor and Clara pause and whip their heads to a near by bush, "what was that?" Clara looks at the Doctor but he does not reply but remains looking at the bush "Doctor?" Quickly the doctor places a finger onto Clara's lips without looking at her, he cautiously approaches the bush, Clara following closely behind.

"Argh!" The Doctor exclaims as he bounces back taking Clara by surprise, the doctor whips his sonic out of his tweed jacket and scans the bush. Clara stands in confusion and frustration as the Doctor ignores her, "Doctor!" She pulls on his arm so he faces her "what's going on?"

the Doctor scans his faithful companion and goes to open his mouth but quickly closes it again, "a head" Clara stands back and looks confusingly at her friend "excuse me?" The Doctor summons Clara and points her in the direction of the bush, "look, a head, fresh of its body" Clara breaths in sharply but remains calm.

"Found another head ball?" A voice from behind speaks, startling the time travellers, Clara's chocolate eyes widen as she looks at the mystery person, "Sorry, my names Hatter, the Mad Hatter" once again the Doctor uses his sonic on the new man "Hattering Species, Origin wonderland, Hello there!" He waves his hands around again "Look Clara! Mad man in a blue box, Mad man in a hat!" He exclaims childishly. Clara shakes her head and then smiles at the Hatter, "Hi, I can't believe you are real" poking him in the arm,

"Urm.." The Hatter steps back confused. "Sorry she's weird, Hello I'm the Doctor and this is my.. Urm.." He nudges Clara for help "Assistant" she quickly adds, "yes, right my assistant, Clara" he smiles admiringly at his impossible girl.

The Hatter takes Clara's hand and gracefully bows and kisses it "welcome, may I just say you are quite a specimen" Clara blushes but adds "specimen?" He shrugs apologetically. Noticing the flirtation the Doctor buts in, "right, enough of that, tell me about these heads then"

"The queen, the queen of hearts, she seems to of... Lets say, made a new sport, beheading people" the Doctor spins on his heels, his tweed jacket following his action, "beheading?" the Impossible girl speaks up, "Yes Clara beheading, however one as beautiful as yourself should not fret over these things" Clara blushes "Clara, my Clara" the Doctor mumbles under his breath, "sorry, did you say something Doctor?"

"Of course not Clara! You're hearing things now!". They both follow the Hatter towards a small cottage "Tea anyone?" the Hatter announces as they reach his home, he pushes the door open and steps in slowly, "Hatter, are you ok?" Clara steps inside and freezes.

"Doctor..."

The Doctor cautiously walks towards where the Hatter and Clara are positioned and takes a look for himself, the once crazy patterned room is now blood stained and torn. Swiftly the Doctor looks up illustrating that he has had a sudden thought, "Savage creature, head leaving, women!" he exclaims "I've seen this before!" hitting his hand against his head. "The Red Queen" Their new red head friend mumbles, "Sorry?" Clara speaks up "The Red Queen, shes the one behind all of this". Doctor heads towards the blood trails scanning it with his trusty sonic screwdriver, he raises it in the air and runs off out of the door, Clara and the Hatter both look at the door then at each other puzzled, "We should probably follow him" Clara suggests "or we could just stay..."

"Are you coming then?" Doctor interrupts grabbing Clara's hand and then looking over to Hatter "sure thing" Hatter says giving a weak and disappointed smile "well come on then!" Doctor encourages clapping his hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So you clearly are not from here so tell me sweet Clara, where are you from?" Hatter questions while smiling at his new found interest, "Im from Earth, human" she answers sweetly, Doctor smiles to himself knowing his soft spot for earth and the human race specially this girl.

"Doctor, where are we actually going?" questioning the Doctor was a difficult thing to do, he would often end up being distracted or too into his 'zone', "The Queen of hearts palace of course!" Doctor replies "What why?" panic fills the Hatters voice "because we need to stop this" Clara answers for the doctor, Doctor smiles down at his companion clearly admiring her knowledge for their hobby and her enthusiasm for it, "Brave heart Clara" he says quietly to her.

Walking down a drawn-out cobble path, Clara and Hatter are talking happily to each other and the Doctor strolling in front in deep thought searching through his mind to figure out where he has seen this behaviour before. People often referred to regeneration as the lottery, people such as River or even himself however sometimes it just causes a block, he regenerated into this form a while back but still he would occasionally have blocks. The Doctor halts suddenly and sadly smiles remembering his old companion and bestfriend, he was her raggedy man and she was his reminder.

"Are you ok Doctor?" Clara questions, she knows him well, he can never hide his emotions from her "can't hide anything from you can I?" He weakly smiles "the big brown eyes, i know them" she answers back "just memories" a simple answer but Clara knew not to question any further, she knew about his past she was his impossible girl after all, the one willing to jump into his timeline just to save a man (well him and everyone and every planet he had saved), a man she knew was special to her.

"Doctor, I was just thinking, shouldn't we gather more information before we just jump to the... Urm... Solving?" Hatter questions with uncertainty in his voice "Argh yes, you are probably right, I must of got slightly excited"

"Excited about a body tearing queen?" Hatter says puzzled "Just don't ask" Clara adds "just go with it" she gives the hatter a reassuring smile. "Cheshire cat" the Hatter suggests "he keeps these kind of things in his records, perhaps we could go to him?" Clara turns on her heels to face Hatter her face lit up with excitement, the Hatter looks slightly confused by her reaction but just shrugs, "just go with it" he reminds himself.

The three adventures approach a grand cottage that is decorated in a checkerboard fashion and ivy. "This is Cheshire's home" Hatter announces gesturing towards the door, Clara is about to walk to the door before the Hatter grabs her hand, a bold move on his behalf; Clara, to the Hatters delight, doesn't remove her hand from his hold.

They walk together to the wooden door with the Doctor trailing behind, shaking his head in annoyance of the Hatter taking his impossibles girls hand. Quickly Doctor slips in front of the two and taps on the door, the rattle of lock sounds through the door and then swiftly opens.

The Hatter smiles and steps into the house taking Clara with him the Doctor following close behind "Hey Chess!" Hatter casually speaks "Hello Hatter, who are your friends?" looking towards Clara and Doctor "Im the Doctor, this is Clara"

"We were wondering if we could see your ball head records Chess" Hatter smiles, Cheshire disappears and the door goes, moments later Chess reappears with documents in his hands, he is now in the shape of a human like figure with cat features. Clara steps back dumbfounded by Chess's transformation, "he is a shape shifter Clara" Doctor explains quietly then goes on to look at the data.

"Clara, please come sit, make yourself at home" Chess says kindly "would you like some tea?" Clara smiles and nods "please" Chess grins and walks off into the kitchen. "Man, man, man, man" the Doctor mumbles to himself scanning the records "THEY ARE ALL MEN!" he exclaims in realisation making Clara and Hatter jump. "The victims are all men?" Clara asks, the Doctor turns to Hatter quickly "you knew that"

the Hatter quickly looks down and starts to go cherry red in the face, "why did you not tell us?" Clara asks

the Hatter says nothing.

The Doctor summons Clara over "Somethings not right, everything he tells you don't believe it ok?" Clara bites her lip as she takes in what the Doctor is telling her, the Doctor looks at Clara and she nods showing she understands. Doctor smiles at his impossible girl as she processes what they have discovered, he knows he has a soft spot for her, perhaps he has even grown to like her more than a bestfriend...

The door slams, Clara and the Doctor look at the door then at where the Hatter was fixed in one quick motion. He had gone.

The Doctor smiles at Clara and they both go after the suspicious Hatter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The doctor bursts out of the cottage door, sonic screwdriver in hand, Clara following behind, eyes not in front, but no one needed to know that. The sonics buzzing surrounds the adrenaline filled air. The two time travellers run along the cobblestone path in hope of catching up with the Hatter to find some answers.

"I've lost his signal" Doctor admits as he comes to a sudden halt, he looks around thoughtfully, searching on what he could do next. Clara looks up at her Doctor watching his brain tick, "maybe we should just go to the palace?" Clara suggests pushing the Doctor to think of something.

The Doctor quickly turns to face Clara, studying her rounded face and chocolate brown eyes, he smiles "go into the palace, no plan, a possible quick lead to death. Oh Clara Oswald you know me too well" he winks, Clara blushes then flashes a massive smile, "well then what are we waiting for?" Clara asks.

Doctor and Clara approach a majestic palace surrounded by white roses dripped with a red liquid, hedges low and cut neatly and of course guards at every turn. The Doctor moves around in a circle, "I'm a man" the Doctor says out loud, "I'm a man!" He exclaims this time, "trying to reassure yourself there Doctor?" Clara teases, "Shush you" he replies smiling. "I should go in, say i am her new servant or jester! I could be a jester, hey me and jokes" he glances and Clara, she looks at him with a disapproving look "yeaa you're right, jesters are boring! How about a new guard? Yes i like that" Clara looks at the Doctor, "What about me?" She asks "nothing, i don't you anywhere near the situation of head tearing" he warns, this was the Doctors way of saying 'I care too much for you to die' which Clara had a feeling of.

"Who are you?" A demanding voice bellows from behind, the Doctors eyes switch to a figure dressed in a heart card amour, "touring, we are tourists, we got lost" the Doctor says confidently "no trespassers by order of the queen!" the guard announces, quickly more guards swarm the Doctor and Clara, like bees to pollen.

"Take the girl" the original guard demands, "DOCTOR!" Clara shouts as she is dragged off violently "Clara!" Doctor shouts back attempting to grab her out of the clasps of the guards, but before he gets a chance he too is dragged off. Both time travellers eyes meet sorrowfully as they are dragged away in opposite directions. 'I will save you' the Doctor mouths to his companion 'I promise'. The Doctor watches as Clara gives up on struggling and allows the guards to take her, well where ever they were going to.

The Doctor sits impatiently rattling on the bars of the jail cell knowing he had lost his sonic when his impossible girl and himself were torn apart and dragged away, he suddenly stops when he hears a whisper of his name, "Chess?" Doctor whispers hopefully, "over here" Doctor says as he sticks his hand out his cell. "Ah hello!" Chess speaks as he appears from his cat form, "I found this" Chess says pulling out Doctors trusty sonic, "Oh you beauty" the Doctor announces kissing his sonic passionately "Chess I could kiss you!" he says while using his sonic to undo his padlock on his cell "please don't" Chess quickly adds backing away slightly, "Wheres Clara?" Chess questions in hope of changing the subject, "Im not sure they took her else where" he says quietly trying to hide his concern, "shes with the Queen" a voice from behind adds, a voice that has been heard before. Hatter.

"What?" The Doctor asks "Why? What do they want with her?" Doctor demands, "Girls who the queen feels threatened by usually..." Hatter starts

"Disappear" Chess finishes, despair clear in his voice. "No" Doctor says "Nobody will hurt Clara, not as long as she's under my protection".

The Doctor, Chess and Hatter head off towards the door. "Halt!" another guard announces, "look just tell me, Clara Oswald, Longish Brown hair, short, control freak, do you know where she is?" The guard looks longingly at the Doctor, then sighs "Yes, I believe she is due to be absorbed" he says casually, the Doctors eyes widen in horror "shes what now?" Asks Hatter "being prepared to be absorbed, thats how the queen stays young and beautiful, she absorbs pretty females" he says quietly. "Why are you telling us all this? To brag?" questions Chess, the guard sighs again but sharper this time "no, never, let's speak, not here, quick we don't have much time if you wish for the survival of your friend".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The four walk into a labyrinth of tall hedges, "The Queen has my family in her dungeon, I have to work for her in order to keep them alive" the guard admits quietly "I'm Red by the way" he adds quickly, Chess looks down and the Hatter looks at the guard and then sadly glances at Chess, "You okay?" Hatter asks Chess, who then looks up and nods giving a reassuring smile. Doctor claps his hands once again "Right then boys, time for a plan" he smiles.

The room around is dark and cold, it is formed with stone and strays of hay, Clara sits up and rubs her head, it's painful but bearable. She sits up properly and takes in her surroundings. The room is small and damp, there seems to be no door just a hatch. Clara stares around trying to recall what happened... Doctor.. DOCTOR! She remembers, she remembers getting dragged off, watching the Doctor get dragged off too, panic fills her face, whats happened to him?

"Hows your head?" Clara shifts around quickly "don't worry i'm not going to hurt you" the voice purrs

"Who, who are you?" Clara asks, trying to hide that she is frightened

"My names Tess" she answers and moves a little closer, it's dark so Clara can't make out what Tess looks like, "Where am I?" She asks, she knew she was in a cell that much was clear. Tess moves into the small ray of light that leaks into the cell, she has cat like features, similar to Chess, "you're in a cell dear, ready to be taken by the Queen" the Cat answers casually, "what? Why?" Clara asks in hope of getting a few answers, Tess just looks down, no answer.

Clara gets up quickly and stares at Tess "how long have you been here?" She asks, "6 months?" Tess answers "I'm not sure, longer perhaps" she finishes, "what happened to you?" Clara demands "I was taken from my family, from my husband as a hatred act by the Queen, her guards placed me in a machine, it was cold and then i just fell asleep..." She looks down but continues "next thing I know I am here" she shrugs "I can get us out of here" Clara says confidently "I have friends here, a man, The Doctor, he will come for me, for us" she says then shakes her head "oh Doctor, you'd be enjoying this, me, a damsel in distress" she teases.

Tess gets up from where she was sitting and looks Clara in the eyes "you sure?" She questions "yes, he will have Hatter and Chess with him too". Tess steps back and gasps "Did you just say Chess?" Disbelief in her voice, Clara walks closer and goes to speak but stops and just nods holding out her hand for comfort, Tess grabs her hand and studies the women who gave her back her hope "Lets get out of here".

"I found these trying to escape from the prison" Red bellows at the far end of the throne room, red satin is hung from one end to the other, at the end of the throne room sits a grand, golden throne with its back faced to them. Slowly the throne turns around, a stunning young women is perched on the throne, her pale skin is drowned out by her long, curly red hair. She bites her plumped red lips and stands "Escaping?" She speaks elegantly "now, now boys, trying to escape my hold, come!" She demands crooking her finger, obeying the Doctor strolls towards her.

The queen walks towards where the Doctor stands dumbfounded by her beauty, "You're a TimeLord" she says, Doctor looks up and smiles "well that saves some time, Yes the last TimeLord, Doctors the name. Now tell me, what are you?"

The queen smiles mischievously "Well i'm the Red Queen" she speaks "Siren if you will" she smirks. "Of course! I knew I had seen this before, you're a long long way from home. What are you doing on this planet?" He questions wanting answers as he always did, he knew what he was doing and he knew he was doing it well. "I ran, them sirens all good and pure, but I knew my powers could be used for a greater purpose, something more selfish, something more me" she smiles viciously.

"Right then, so why all the beheading?" He questions, she winks "slaves, useless things sometimes I just have to get rid of them" she shrugs "You have my friend, why?" He demands "Clara? I need beautiful girls for absorption, suck them dry of life and beauty, keeps me young and beautiful"

The Doctor stares at the Siren "You will not touch her!" He shouts angrily "no one touches my Clara!" He pulls out his screwdriver and the lights around burst, "grumpy are we Doctor? My names Cynthia thank you for asking" she clicks her fingers and the lights fix themselves "Hold them!" She demands "And Red! I can see right through men, I know when they lie".

The four are held by the guards and then roughly dragged to the chairs at the side and then tied to them. Cynthia clicks her fingers again, Clara and Tess are dragged across the ground unconscious, "TESS!" Chess screams in horror and disbelief "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" He squirms attempting to break out. "Bring the Doctor here!" Cynthia demands, the guards obey.

Cynthia looks into the Doctors eyes "I would love a TimeLord slave, could be fun".

Clara stirs to see the Red Queen passionately kissing the Doctor. No... No...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cynthia pulls away and smiles deviously at the Doctor and then corrects her smudged lipstick. Near one doorway Clara is staring at her Doctor, who is mystified by his new Goddess, Clara looks down dumbfounded and shakes her head in shock of what she has just seen.

Earlier

Green smoke surrounds the passionate couple, soon the smoke smothers them until they are no longer to be seen. The green smoke transforms into a dark shade of purple and then red, the smoke then fades and the Doctor collapses to the floor.

Within a few minutes the Doctor stirs and slowly rises, he quickly looks at Cynthia and bows "my lady" he purrs. "Doctor?" Clara says quietly, Doctor turns and looks confused at the girl, "do I know you?" He answers, Clara steps back hurt and breaths in sharply taking the blow, her head falls and she drops to the tiled floor... "No" she whispers...

Back to present

"What have you done to him" Hatter shouts angrily and starts to struggle out of the ropes hold, in which he'd managed to loosen while the commotion went on, he stands but is quickly held back by Red. "He has simply fallen for me" Cynthia gloats as she runs her hand up Doctors arm, Doctor smoothly reaches for Cynthia's hand and pecks it sweetly and smiles. Clara watches as a tear escapes from her eye, he used to smile at her that way, her Doctor.

Normally there would be a smart plan to get out of this and fix it, Doctor always said 'I never have a plan' but he always did, this time however there was none, no clever sonic move, no acting, this was really a no plan situation.

Clara tugs at her cuffs but gives up, Tess nudges her and shows Clara her exposed claws and winks, Clara smiles and thrusts her locked wrists at Tess; Tess moves a single claw around the lock and the cuffs drop onto the floor. Clara then slowly moves towards where the Doctors sonic was thrown in the moment and

sweeps it up quickly. Luckily enough everyone is too distracted to notice Clara's freedom, she points the sonic at Tess's cuffs and they also drop to the floor.

Tess grins at Clara and pounces at Cynthia knocking her over, the guards go to move but back away when Tess shows off her sharp claws on Cynthia's neck and hisses.

Clara runs to the Doctor and grips his shoulders, "Doctor, come on" she begs "please?" the Doctor stands still mystified by the spell he is under. Clara looks round desperately then sighs "you better enjoy this" she warns, "Look, that first day you turned up in that stupid monks outfit you saved my life and I ran away with you in your snog box, you amazed me and lets face it you are adorable. You have taken me on so many surreal adventures and look i'm your impossible girl, and.." She looks down mid confession and then looks back into his eyes "I look into them big brown eyes and I know something, something dangerous and so so stupid... I'm in love with you" she grabs him and kisses him passionately showing every emotion she has for him.

The Doctor steps back and takes a massive breath "Right then" he speaks recovering from the illusion he was under and receiving a kiss. "Cynthia" stepping towards her, he pats his chest "here" Clara shouts throwing the sonic, swiftly he catches it and points it in Cynthia's direction. She screams. "I feel so weak" she complains, "I've minimised your powers, sent a sonic wave back to your source, the gem I noticed on your hand" he grins proud of himself.

"Now Hatter, you have something to tell us, right?" Doctor adds, Hatter looks down and sighs "Yes, I knew about the Queen, I used to help her, by force of course, I didn't want to be judged". Clara looks sympathetically at Hatter but gives him a reassuring smile, he grins back showing relief. "You can let go of her now..." Doctor says, "Tess" he finishes, Tess jumps up off Cynthia in one swift move and runs over to Chess, using her nail to cut his rope, they share a loving hug and look as if they will never let go. Clara admires them from a far smiling weakly, hiding slight envy towards them, she admitted how she felt, she even kissed him and it worked, he was snapped out of it; He must not remember it, she sighs and shakes her head.

Walking slowly towards the Tardis, Cynthia cuffed, Hatter talks no stop to Clara forcing her to promise she will come back, Tess and Chess hand in hand showing missed affection. The Doctor strolls behind thinking about what Clara had said and done, he remembers it well, "should I say anything, tell her?" he contemplates to himself, he sighs then smiles, he knows what to do.

Saying goodbyes, sharing hugs and making promises (and Clara receiving a very surprising kiss from the Hatter) the Travellers enter the blue spaceship along with the Queen. The doors close. "Where are we heading?" Clara questions "Back to her majesties home planet" Doctor replies, "What? No!" Cynthia screams losing the last bit of colour in her face "Do you know what they will do to me?" horror filling her voice "I will reason with them, minor punishment" Doctor says confidently. Cynthia rises from her seat and kisses the Doctor, no spell this time but out of gratitude, Clara stands in shock as they share a kiss and then quickly turns away angrily.

The Tardis comes to a sudden Halt, "Sirethian planet!" Doctor announces "coming Clara?" she does not answer just remains with her back to them "no" she finally answers,

"okay" he replies, with that he had gone.

"Why does he not care?" she questions herself, honestly what am I evening putting myself through" she continues, the Tardis door opens with a creak startling Clara. Clara hears the squeak of Doctors shoes and the patter of him walking across the console room, he places his hand on her shoulder running his hand down her arm till he finds her hand, he pulls, spinning her around.

"My impossible girl" he states while looking into her saddened chocolate eyes "you amaze me, you save me, you inspire me" he says softly then sighs, with his other hand he caresses her face, "I've only broke this rule once, but i'm so willing to do it again..." Clara looks for a hint of what he is going to tell her, he smiles like an excited child "I love you too Clara Oswald, my impossible girl" they share a kiss full of love and commitment.

Thats it! Finished my first fanfiction! I really enjoyed writing this, I want to thank all who have read it 3

Let me know if you want another fanfiction, I'm open to ideas 3


End file.
